A Thing About Disney
by MissZivaBeckett
Summary: Kate settles down to watch a Disney classic with her and Castle's four year old daughter Gracie. Simple one-shot fluff piece. Read and review!


**Hello :)**

**Just a simple fluff piece I got inspired to write - Like hand-write at 11 at night using the light from my iPod...**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle. Enough said.**

**Read and review! **

**Enjoy! xx**

Kate sank deeper down in her bed. Closing her eyes and smiling slightly, enjoying the tranquillity of the morning. Her smile widened at the sound of her four year old daughter, Gracie squeal from the living room. She was fully awakened from her morning slumber as her daughter jumped up on her and Castle's bed. She didn't open her eyes until she felt Gracie's warm, slightly minty breath on her face. Opening them she came face to face with her daughters big brown eyes, her wavy brown hair framing her perfect face. Well that was how Kate saw it, as did Castle but they were both slightly biased, weren't they? "Hey sweetie." Kate greeted her and she giggled,  
"Hi mommy."  
"Where's daddy this morning?" Kate asked the four year old who shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, he said he had a surprise."  
"Oh no." Kate laughed, "Remember what happened the last time he said he had a surprise?"  
"He made pancakes and dropped half of them on the floor." Both girls laughed at the memory before Gracie spoke again. "Can we watch a movie?" she said in an almost pleading tone, blinking at Kate in a way that would make anyone melt and of course Kate couldn't say no. "What one?" She questioned even though she already knew what her daughters answer was going to be. "The Lion King!" She replied and she smiled.  
"We watched that yesterday though." She protested gently.  
"So? We can watch it again and again and again!" The four year old chimed.  
"Oh, I dunno bout that!"  
"Yes mommy, yes!"  
"Alrighty then, just let me wake up a bit first okay sweetie?"  
"Okay mommy" She obliged, jumping off the bed.  
"Where's Alexis?" Kate asked before she left the room.  
"Lexie's about to go. Off to see her prince charming I suspect."  
"Gracie I heard that!" Alexis called from the kitchen. Gracie laughed before leaving the room, leaving Kate in peace... "You do know she'll be back in a minute to make sure you are up." Alexis asked, poking her head round the door.  
"Go away." Kate muttered good naturedly through closed eyes.  
"I bring coffee." She tempted and Kate's eyes reopened.  
"In that case, come in." Alexis smiled, passing her a warm mug; Kate returned the smile before speaking. "You off to see George then?" The red head nodded.  
"Yup, and I'm actually a wee bit late..." Kate chuckled,  
"Off you go then." Alexis grinned,  
"Have fun watching The Lion King."  
"I'll do just that." She grinned. Alexis laughed gently before leaving the room.  
"Is mommy up?" She heard Gracie ask Alexis.  
"Sure is. See ya later kay Gracie?"  
"Bye Lexie." Kate heard her say before hearing footfalls heading back towards her room. Sitting up properly she took a sip of her coffee before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The door was pushed open again and Gracie frowned at her, "Come on mom"  
"Coming Gracie. Jeez, you have no patience!"  
"What's patience?" Kate thought for a second before replying.  
"Being able to wait for something, a thing you can't do."  
"Oh, well why would I want to wait?" Kate grinned.  
"I'm up." She finally defeated, getting up and pulling her dressing gown on. "Let's get this movie on then shall we?" She asked her, taking the DVD case Gracie offered her on the way past. The young girl nodded, her eyes gleaming, much like the way her fathers did, when he smiled his oh so charming smile.

Kate looked happily down at her daughter, who was now singing along to Hakuna Matata, proudly knowing all the words and never failing to recite them during dinner time each night. Martha in particular loved the fact her granddaughter was so fond about the art of performing and would tell her stories about her own time in the theatre back in the day. Gracie loved them and would tell Kate all about them the next morning as of course Rick who had heard them all before didn't enjoy hearing them as much as Gracie would like. She'd given up on trying to get him interested very quickly before moving on to her next victim, who had been Kate.

Kate shook her head at her daughter's antics; she kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer to her. Quite happy to be wrapped up in her mother's embrace. They both looked up as the front door opened and Rick entered, carrying a grocery bag no doubt filled with the ingredients needed for making pancakes. "Daddy we're watching The Lion King!" She exclaimed excitedly. Rick grinned,  
"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"  
"Come watch." She waved him over and he rolled his eyes at Kate causing Gracie to giggle, "Please daddy?" he gave a mock sigh, but made his way over placing the bag on the counter on the way. He sat himself down next to Kate who moved closer to him, happy for him to be home. As he put an arm around her she cuddled up to him, all perfectly, blissfully content with each other. Wrapped up in each other's undeniable happiness. All content in getting lost in the fantasy that all Disney movie's seemed to show, whether it be heroine beating the villain or the princess getting her prince charming and living happily ever after. But what could Kate say? She had certainly beaten her villain which had been finding her mom's killer and now she definitely had her prince charming and her very, very happily ever after.

**Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I don't tend to write fluff so be nice :)**

**Review please! - Takes hours to write, minutes to review ;)**

**Willa xx**


End file.
